1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a brushless motor.
2. Related Art
Known brushless motor is provided with a magnetic flux guide member (magnetism guide member) that guides a portion of magnetic flux (magnetism) from a rotor magnet towards a magnetic flux detector (magnetism detection sensor) (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-98887 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1)).
However, there is a concern that the magnetic flux detector may come into contact with water (get wet) when such known brushless motor is for example used in a water contact environment.
Further, a motor is known in which magnetism generated (emanated) from a rotor magnet is detected by a detection element device (magnetism detection sensor), and the rotation position of the rotor is detected. However, there is an issue that magnetism emanating from a stator influences and prevents precise detection of the magnetism emanating from the rotor magnet by the detection element device (whereby the rotation position of the rotor cannot be detected with good precision).
Patent Document 1 discloses a brushless motor in which polarity of a detection section that detects magnetic flux from a rotor magnet is switched when a winding wire (coil) wound around teeth is in a non-conducting state. However, in this brushless motor, it is necessary to dispose the detection portion in a position such as where the polarity of the detection section is switched when the winding wire is in a non-conducting state, and to switch the conduction state of the winding wire so as to place the winding wire in a non-conducting state when the polarity of the detection section is switched.
Moreover, in Patent Document 1, the motor disclosed therein is configured such that a magnetism detection sensor is disposed at a separation from a motor section, and a magnetism guide member is disposed between the motor section and the magnetism detection sensor such that magnetism emanating from a rotor magnet is guided towards the magnetism detection sensor.
However, in a case in which the magnetism detection sensor is disposed at a separation to the motor section, with simply disposing the magnetism guide member between the motor portion and the magnetism detection sensor, the magnetism guided towards the magnetism detection sensor is insufficient, so it is not possible to detect magnetism emanating from the rotor magnet with good precision (it is not possible to detect the rotation position of the rotor with good precision).